GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985)
The 3rd anime was aired from October 12, 1985 to March 21, 1988. It ran for 115 episodes. At Episode 109 the series became "GeGeGe no Kitarō: Jigoku Hen" (ゲゲゲの鬼太郎 地獄編, GeGeGe no Kitarō: The Hell Arc). It is the first in the series to feature a new main cast, although Isamu Tanonaka returned as the voice of Medama-Oyaji, as he would for each series until his death in 2010. Like the other adaptations, it was produced by Toei Animation and broadcast on Fuji Television. An English subtitled version was broadcasted on the Nippon Golden Network in the early 1990s in Hawaii. Recordings of the subtitled version are rare, since they were never rebroadcasted. About The general theme of this adaptation was human and yōkai coexisting. Rather than being portrayed as villains most of the time, there are many stories where yōkai are instead used by humans (or Nezumi-Otoko) to cause trouble. There are far more stories ending with the yōkai and humans of the week learning to get along, and several yōkai reform and appear later as allies of Kitarō. Like the previous anime, some episodes are based on Shigeru Mizuki's non-Kitarō stories, although greatly modifed in order to fit the tone of the series. As mentioned above, this is the first series to feature a new cast, with the exception of Isamu Tanonaka. This practice was continued in all future adaptations, although other voice actors than Tanonaka would return as well, such as Keiko Yamamoto and Jouji Yanami. Another change was the addition of the character Yumeko Tendo, a human girl who acts as both Kitarō's love interest and his connection to the human world. Kitarō's personality was also made even more heroic than it had been, becoming more human and positive. This is the also the only instance in the Kitarō franchise where the stripes on Kitarō's chanchanko is depicted as yellow-black-yellow-black-yellow rather than black-yellow-black-yellow-black. With the exception of his hair needles, Kitarō's more body based weapons and powers (such as the finger bullets) were not shown, instead replaced with the all purpose weapon the Yōkai Ocarina. This series also took the formula of the Kitarō Family and Nurarihyon as an archenemy from the earlier Monday Dramaland TV movie, which became the standard character arrangement for the rest of the franchise. While many episode had fairly restrained animation thanks to the tone of the series, there are still episodes showing the more traditional morality tales and featuring dynamic action and comical scenes. Most episodes also feature a veteran voice actor in the role of the guest yōkai. This series also began the practise of displaying the guest yōkai's name when they first appear, which was continued in the 1996 and 2007 series. Plot As civilization advances, people are beginning to lose the consideration and kindliness for nature. This has incurred the wrath of the Yokai who are becoming increasingly unhappy with the selfishness of the human kind. However, there is a conflict of interests within the Yokai in which one extreme opposes the humans completely while another extreme desires the co-existence of humans and Yokai. Kitarō and his family belongs to the latter category and yearns to seek mutual understanding between the humans and Yokai. Kitarō's fight for love and hope continues. Theme Songs ;Opening #GeGeGe no Kitarō - Yoshi Ikuzou ;Ending #Obake ga Ikuzo - Yoshi Ikuzou Episodes Cast Guest Cast *Michiko Abe *Kazumi Amemiya - Wakasugi-sensei (Ep. 3, 10, 30, 31) *Masahiro Anzai - Nopperabō *Miyoko Aoba *Kazuyo Aoki - Akiyama, Azuki-Babaa, Kerakera-Onna *Kinpei Azusa - Shinigami and others *Junji Chiba - Sazae-Oni, Yamanaka-jiisan *Kōichi Chiba - Nurarihyon (First appearance) *Shigeru Chiba *Mika Doi - Ruriko Yoshinaga and others *Toshio Furukawa *Tōru Furuya - Sara-Kozō and others *Issei Futamata *Banjō Ginga - Wanyūdō, Jami, Mokumokuren, Tenome, Dracula and others *Keiko Han *Kimie Hantani *Sanji Hase *Yukitoshi Hori *Mitsuko Horie - Nikusu *Ryō Horikawa - Jigoku-Dōji and others *Shōzō Iizuka - Iyami and others *Akiko Ikeda - Ushirogami *Michihiro Ikemizu *Masao Imanishi - Momon-Jii and others *Takkō Ishimori - Genji, Ōkubi, Anagura-Nyūdō *Hirohiko Kakegawa *Shino Kakinuma *Shingo Kanemoto *Chiyoko Kawashima - Wakasugi-sensei, Hi Clan mother and others *Yukimasa Kishino *Yonehiko Kitagawa *Kōichi Kitamura - Odoro-Odoro, Onmoraki, Yamada, Mountain God *Motomu Kiyokawa *Kazuaki Koide *Mami Koyama *Hisako Kyōda - Bake-Neko *Mami - Nure-Onna and others *Tomoko Maruo - Urara-Onna and others *Hiroshi Masuoka - Mōryō and others *Eiko Masuyama - Tenko, Datsue-Babaa *Minori Matsushima - Hone-Onna *Eken Mine - Amanojaku, Kushizashi-Nyūdō *Katsue Miwa - Witch and others *Kōhei Miyauchi - Kagami-Jijii and others *Katsuji Mori - Reporter, Osamu *Mariko Mukai - Monroe *Asami Mukaidono *Yumi Nagahata *Shigeru Nakahara *Taeko Nakanishi *Seiko Nakano - Yobuko (some episodes) and others *Yumi Nakatani - Buru-Buru and others *Yuri Nashiwa - Futakuchi-Onna *Toku Nishio - Matagorō-Oni, Hotel President, Frankenstein, Danzaburō, Aka-Atama *Keiichi Noda *Reizō Nomoto - Kami-sama, Old Man *Kazuo Oka *Maya Okamoto *Tamio Ōki - Belial *Akimasa Ōmori - Nozuchi, Yakanzuru, Oomukade and others *Masaya Onosaka *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Flying Kick Tanuki and others *Ryūji Saikachi - Yasha, Amamehagi, Tsuchi-Korobi, Beal, Umi-Oshō *Chika Sakamoto *Chie Satō *Yūki Satō - Nupperabō and others *Ikuya Sawaki *Yumiko Shibata - Wakasugi-sensei and others *Bin Shimada *Sumi Shimamoto - Yōkai Flower *Kōzō Shioya *Kaneto Shiozawa *Sumiko Shirakawa - Yoshio *Mayumi Shō - Hi Clan daughter and others *Reiko Suzuki - Maid, Fukkeshi-Babaa, Datsue-Babaa *Tomiko Suzuki *Gara Takashima *Hiroshi Takemura *Mariko Takigawa *Hideyuki Tanaka *Kazumi Tanaka - Suiko, Fūjin, Kimujina, Azuki-Arai, Tsurube-Bi, Yasha, Kawauso, Hiderigami, Tenjō-Name and others *Ryōichi Tanaka - Bake-Bi and others *Yasuo Tanaka - Miage-Nyūdō, Daruma (2nd voice), Tantanbō, Kamanari, Nobiagari, Wolfman, Gasha-Dokuro, Bake-Zōri and others *Naoki Tatsuta *Kan Tokumaru *Yumi Tōma *Michie Tomizawa - Jiniya and others *Kyōko Tongū - Fake Yobuko, Akaname and others *Kōji Totani - Funa-Yūrei, Sazae-Oni, Kusa-Kamaitachi and others *Nobuyo Tsuda - Fukkeshi-Babaa, Female Yasha *Hiromu Tsuru *Noriko Uemura - Sasori-Onna and others *Kenji Utsumi *Naoko Watanabe - Awabi and others *Kōji Yada *Eiko Yamada - Yukinko and others *Nana Yamaguchi *Yuriko Yamamoto *Satoko Yamano - Yumi, Mermaid Queen *Masato Yamanouchi *Kazuko Yanaga - Hone-Onna, Oshiroi-Babaa *Michiyo Yanagisawa - Neko-Dako *Yoshito Yasuhara - Fake Nezumi-Otoko Staff Movies *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' - Released December 21, 1985. *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Dai-Sensō'' - Released March 15, 1986. *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Saikyō Yōkai Gundan! Nippon Jōriku!!'' - Released July 12, 1986. *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran'' - Released December 20, 1986. Category:Anime Category:TV series